Masochist
by Jazz and K
Summary: "Aren't you sick of you getting pushed against the wall." Naruto grinned. "Actually no, it turns me on." .:SasuNaru:.


**Title:** Masochist

**Author:** K

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** ''Aren't you sick of you getting pushed against the wall?'' Naruto grinned. ''Actually no, it turns me on.'' SasuNaru

**Story:** AU

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

**Dedicated to:** My friend cuz she requested it. :P

* * *

''What is it with you and Uchiha? He practically grabs your collar and slams you against any wall thats close to the two of you everyday.'' Kiba muttered while he watched the blonde fix his collar from the Uchiha's destruction. Kiba moments ago watched as Sasuke approached Naruto and grabbed him by his shirt, and shoved him into the lockers. He then leaned into the blondes ear and was obviously threatening him. This was something that occurred daily. That's why no one took notice to circle the two or call for help.

Naruto grinned. ''Nothing really. He just can't take it when I grab all over him in class. So when he can't hit me in class, he hits me after class and his hitting usually involves roughing me up and not really hitting me. Unless I really get him pissed.'' he stated with a small smile.

Sasuke was his prey. For the last six months, Sasuke has been the person he's been going after. The person he's been lusting for. The person, he's thought non stop about. The person who won't give into any of his advances and it sucks. He's constantly asked him out, constantly begged him to give him a little feed back, constantly stalked him with the power of his friends, and constantly wanted to fuck him or be fucked into a mattress.

And what does he get from that Uchiha, nothing. All he gets is glares, smacks, punches, slaps, and like Kiba said, being shoved into any wall that happens to be there after class. Besides, it's not like he's full on raping him in class. A grab from behind there, an ass pat over here, and an _accidental_ hump there, you know the usual stuff. The stuff that gets him thrown into the wall and threatened, but hey, he's okay with that.

Kiba rolled his eyes and vaguely considered the thought. ''Hm, that makes sense, but why do you mess with him? I understand that you think he's hot, but….'' he trailed off.

''Psh. I think he's more than hot. Words can't describe how much of a sexy beast he is to me. Plus I dunno… he fights back. I like fight in my prey. Remember when I dated Sakura?'' he replied with a chuckle.

Kiba shook his head with a sheepish smile. ''Yes I remember. Who couldn't remember? You two were the most talked about couple all over school. People thought you two were never gonna happen, and never gonna break up. What happened to you two anyway?''

Naruto stopped walking down the hallway to think. ''…We just decided to become friends cause we were dating for so long. Come on two years of staying with the same person. Totally not my game.''

It definitely was not his game. Not to mention that he was starting to get interested in Sasuke all over again for some odd reason. He had a crush on him two years before him and Sakura got together, but then during his time dating Sakura his feelings for him popped back up. It was weird. Contact with the Uchiha was rare since he blew them off after his two best friends started to date. Something that he never actually explained….

Kiba stopped texting and looked at his friend. ''Wow. You have great taste…. I thought it was from people all over you and you were constantly getting some thrown at you when you don't need it.''

Naruto put an arm around Kiba's neck with laughter. ''You're jealous that I get more ass than a toilet seat. Don't hate the player, hate the game.'' he finished with a smile.

Kiba copied his friend's actions and followed him through the school front doors. The two walked in laughter to Naruto's car with on lookers giving them weird looks. Naruto grabbed both of their bags and threw them in the back seat while Kiba hopped in the passenger seat and started the car. As soon as Naruto was settled with his foot on the gas, he began to blast his music. He chose one of his newer CD's, Plastic Beach.

Once the two were at a red light something important popped in Naruto's head. ''Hey, are you going to Karin's party tomorrow night?''

Kiba paused from texting and bit his lip. ''Oh shit, that is tomorrow night. I think I can make it. Hinata said she was gonna go, so I guess I'm going with my girlfriend.''

''Wow. I can't believe the two of you are dating.'' he said to himself as he looked out the window.

Kiba grinned. ''I have my ways.''

Naruto snorted. ''Sure, your ways. Your ways must be kinky ways.''

He rolled his eyes. ''Let's leave my ways alone. Are you going to the party tomorrow night or what?''

A cheshire smile spread across the blondes face. ''I heard Sasuke was gonna be there….''

Kiba rolled his eyes once more. ''So you're going there for him and hopes of getting laid.''

Naruto scoffed in return. ''Of course. Why else would I go to a party? Other than getting wasted and high.''

He nodded and went back to texting. ''True, true, but you never know. You might go one day just talk to friends and hang out.''

''That's the day I'm sane.'' he said while parking in his garage. The benefits of living like right around the corner from the school.

''I guess that day is never gonna happen.'' he replied while opening his car door.

''You got that right.''

* * *

''Sasuke, just leave it alone. What do you expect from him?'' she asked while filing her nails.

He rolled his dark eyes. ''I expected him to learn to stop fucking touching me. I warn him about it just about everyday.''

Sakura scoffed. ''Just like I said, what do you expect? I gave up hitting him after he wouldn't stop touching me everyday. I got use to it after some point.''

''Well, guess what? I'm not you. I'm not gonna keep letting him touch me. No matter how much he wants to.'' he mumbled while glaring out his room window.

Here he was after school with Sakura in his bedroom, the usual. The two were practically neighbors, so he gave her a ride from school everyday and they chilled at his house. It was something they use to do with Naruto till he became all touchy and crushing on Sasuke. Plus him and Kiba became best friends out of no where. Which irked both of them. Life wasn't the same without their blonde.

Sakura sighed and moved closer to the Uchiha on the bed. ''Look Sasuke, you're just gonna have to deal with it. It's a thing Naruto does with the people he likes. It'll pass eventually.''

''Tch. Eventually my ass. That idiot never stops groping people when he gets the chance. He still gropes you when he can.'' he retorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. ''Be that as it may… he's just Naruto. He doesn't let anybody or anything get in his way.''

''Just tell your ex-boyfriend to keep his hands to himself before they get ripped off.'' he said while removing one of Sakura's arms from his shoulders.

She shook off his grasp and kept her arms where she wanted. ''First of all, don't forget he's our best friend too. Plus you need to calm down. It's just Naruto. And besides, if you didn't spill that day that you were kinda interested in guys….''

''Hey, don't blame that shit on me,'' he started, ''it was during our freakin' bitch circle when I was inebriated and remembered me and him kissing in sixth grade. I didn't mean for it to slip that I was kinda interested after that point.''

The bitch circle, it was something they use to do once a month. They would of course sit in a circle and simply bitch about everything that pissed them off. The topics ranged from school to love interests, to people, to… just about anything that irked the hell out of them within that month. With the help of alcohol of course if it was easy to score, they were able to get their full drunk bitch on… or let things slip like Sasuke did that night.

Sakura giggled. ''Gosh, your so cute when you're angry. I can see why he wants to fuck you so bad.'' she finished with a peck to his cheek.

Sasuke growled and rubbed away her kiss. ''Just shut up.''

She stuck her tongue out at him. ''You're no fun.''

He tsked. ''I'm a Uchiha. I'm not meant to be fun.''

Her green eyes rolled. ''That's what you think. Anyways, you're going to Karin's party correct?''

He sighed and tried to ignore the headache coming to his head. ''Sadly enough, I'm going. I know I'll get an ear full from Karin if I don't.''

''I'm glad you know your consequences by now.'' she muttered while playing in his hair.

He snorted. ''Yeah, consequences….'' he finished while closing his eyes. He was happy when Sakura didn't reply back. He mentally needed the quiet to harbor the fact he _has_ to go to a party. He was right about getting an ear full. Not to mention Sakura and Naruto would most likely do the same till he agreed to go. Soon enough, his thoughts were getting the better of him and he was getting drowsy and Sakura messing with his scalp wasn't making it any better. Sasuke's peace came to an end when Sakura removed her fingers from his hair and was kneeling in front of him on the bed with a wily smile. He opened his eyes to end up narrowing them. ''What are you doing?''

Her smile grew. ''Oh nothing… just mentally planning out the outfit I'm dressing you up in for the party.'' she said quickly.

Sasuke frowned. ''No.''

It was her turn to frown. ''Why not?''

''Because if it was up to you, I'd show up at the party looking–.''

''Hot.'' she finished with a smile.

He remained silent for a moment. ''I still don't trust you.''

''Why not? I'm not gonna dress you in drag or hooker clothes… even though I want to, but I want you to look nice at the party.'' she said sternly while looking the Uchiha in the eye.

''Why do you want me to look nice?'' he questioned.

''You're my friend and I want my friend to look nice for me… and Naruto.'' she whispered.

Of course it didn't escape Sasuke's ears. ''Then definitely no. I'm not dealing with that blonde at all.''

Sakura pouted. ''Come on Sasuke! Why do you have to be so difficult and stubborn? Goddamn, just go with the mother fucking flow.''

His eyes narrowed. ''… What do I get out of this?''

''What do you get? Hm… you get to look hot, you get to let me have fun, you get–.''

''Naruto off my back?'' he questioned with a sneer.

Her lime eyes rolled. ''No. Thats one thing that can never be removed. You should know that by now.''

''Hm… I'll let you do it.'' he murmured.

''Really?'' her eyes brightened, ''but why?''

''Usually you end up changing my outfit regardless of my protests.''

Sakura nodded. ''Good point, good point. Now let me just… raid your shit for a sec.'' she mumbled before she darted into Sasuke's walk in closet.

He shook his head and decided to follow her. He hoped she wouldn't find the perverted gifts from Kakashi and the rest of the guys–

''Oh my gosh Sasuke! I have to borrow this box set. Sakura Sakurada is like my _favorite_ porn star! And her alias is my name!''

He couldn't help it when he face palmed and ran in the closet after her. ''Sakura get out of my personal stuff now!''

* * *

''You know I can't stop doing that.'' he whined.

She rolled her eyes. ''I'm sure you can. It's not that hard. You stopped with me.''

''Well, you stopped fighting back so I lost interest.'' Naruto said with a smile.

''Oh really? So you miss the bruises and cuts I use to give you?'' Sakura asked in a snarky tone.

''Those I don't miss… but you know I love fighting for my prey. It's what I do best.'' he whined once more with a pout.

She sighed with a flip of her candy pink hair. ''Look just don't touch him for the rest of the school day. And if you can do better than that, do your best to not talk to him and ignore him. It's what will definitely get under his skin. Got that?''

He copied her actions and over dramatically attempted to flip his blonde hair. ''Fine. I still don't get what I get out of this.''

She shook her head with a smile. ''Trust me you'll see. If I can get Sasuke to agree with me, you'll get something good out of this.''

''Yeah right. You better hold me to that,'' he muttered to himself before shutting his locker, ''let me know how it goes after lunch.''

She kissed him on the check. ''Will do babe.''

He returned the favor with a smile. Then he looked at the time on his cell phone before heading off to meet Kiba in the lunch room. Sakura better have something good in store for him, because she's definitely getting in the way of his rape time. Important rape time. He had three classes with Sasuke and Sakura at the end of the day. Of course those three classes are the non-important classes. Like study hall, World History where all they did was read, and then Chemistry where all they did was read and do packets.

Each of those classes contained the cool teachers, aka, all the teachers who didn't give a fuck what you did in class as long as you turned in the work on time and got good grades on the important stuff. So those were the three classes where he got to grope Sasuke as much as he implied, and with Sakura telling him to stop cold turkey was like… telling him to stop eating Ramen everyday. Do you know how hard that is for him do? So telling him to stop using his hands to grab at Sasuke's soft ass was heart aching. His imaginary tears were definitely falling.

* * *

It took him a good moment to respond after Sakura explained her logic. She wasn't even planning to tell him what was going on until he spotted her sneaky face. Which she didn't even know she had till he pointed it out to her. Apparently when she walked up to him with her lunch, she had her sneaky face on, and it was obvious she planning something sinister that involved a certain blonde of there's. Of course being the Uchiha that he was, he caught on quick and told her to spill.

''You said what to him?'' Sasuke asked after taking a sip of his water.

Why were boys so difficult? ''I simply told him to stop touching you for the rest of the day. Is there something wrong with that?'' she questioned with a bite of her salad.

''It's Naruto. Everything to him is like reverse psychology, so you telling him not to touch me is like an open invitation for him to touch me even more.'' he mumbled.

Her green eyes rolled. ''Look, you won't be touched for a day at school. And the party is tonight, so maybe you guys can settle things there.''

''Yeah right. Me and him settle things at a party filled with alcohol and drugs. Aren't you the great planner Sakura?'' he finished with a sneer.

She sucked her teeth. ''Get bent Sasuke. Just hear me out. This could work… if you promise Naruto a reward for not touching you….''

He looked up from his lunch tray. ''I like and don't like the sound of that. What kind of reward?''

She hit the jack pot. Cha-_ching_ bitches. ''Oh well… I dunno. Whatever you feel comfortable giving him… sexually.'' she mumbled.

His eyes narrowed. ''Sakura….''

''Sasuke, look its obvious you and Naruto have nothing more than pent up sexual attraction okay. I think if the two of you just slowly–.''

''No. I'm not fucking with that idiot okay? Once something happens between us, like me letting him touch me without a fight, or me and him kissing, or letting him get a better grab at me, or whatever the fuck he wants, he's just gonna continue raping me and he's gonna expect more out of me. Which is something I definitely don't want to give right now.'' he said while giving her a terse look.

It was true, once he got into Naruto there was no going back. He would have to make himself mentally and physically ready to give himself to the blonde. Not to mention he wasn't into the whole… commitment, relationship, lovey dovey crap. Also he didn't want the whole school to know he was going out with one of his best friends. Naruto and Sakura already made an imprint, so the two of them going out would stir up the usual school gossip. He wasn't prepared for any of that, and he certainly didn't want it.

She grimaced. ''But Sasuke… don't you get how Naruto works? Getting a little approval out of you is what gets him excited like a kid in a candy store, okay? All Naruto loves is approval. It's all he aims for from just about everybody. So if your reward just happened to be approval, then… that would probably work for a while.''

''How long is a while?''

''About… two weeks.''

He frowned. ''You know that's not long enough.''

She sucked her teeth again. ''Look Sasuke… just think about this.''

''Hm.'' he said with his eyes still on the water swirling in his water bottle.

He was actually thinking. Even though he didn't want to get close to Naruto, he did want something out of him, but he just didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

''Are you serious? Damn. I knew he wouldn't give in that easily.'' he mumbled with sandwich in hand.

''I can't believe your even getting your ex girlfriend to go after someone you want.'' Kiba muttered with cheeseburger still in his mouth.

She narrowed her eyes. ''Didn't your girlfriend teach you better manners?''

''She did… but I ignore them when she's not around. So get over it Sakura.'' he replied with more in his mouth and a couple of french fries added.

Her green eyes rolled. ''Anyways, the most Sasuke will give you is approval. And that's it… for now.''

''Approval? Do you know how homosexual approval is to a bisexual boy? Does he seriously think that will keep me away from touching him? For a long time? The longest I'll stay away from touching him with that is like a week and a half. Two weeks if he's lucky.'' the blonde stated with disbelief.

She stole some of Kiba's fries with a smile. ''I know. It was the same thing I was thinking, but you know how Sasuke is. He's a tough cookie to crumble if you haven't noticed. Why do you think I gave up on him?''

''I thought you gave up on him because you knew you didn't have a chance.'' Kiba replied with a chuckle.

Naruto couldn't help the giggle that came out of his mouth. Of course it was quickly silenced by Sakura's glare. ''Sorry, but that was funny,'' he replied with a couple more giggles before sobering up, ''but that's not the point. And besides Kiba, Sasuke actually did have a thing for Sakura, but she got over him once she got with me, 'cuz a pimp like me has more game than Sasuke.'' he finished with a genuine smile.

She slightly choked on her fries from his statement. ''Not to mention your the funny guy.''

He cracked another smile. ''See Kiba, Sakura sees my pimpness. She's not the only one.''

Kiba couldn't help but join in on the laughter. ''You guys are too lame.''

''Don't hate, appreciate.'' Naruto said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sakura shook her head with more laughter. ''Anyways, I'm sure there's something Sasuke's not telling me. You know how he is about saying what he really wants.''

''I doubt he's not telling you anything. It's Sasuke. He shouldn't be afraid to talk of what he wants.'' Kiba stated with chocolate milk in hand.

Naruto nodded. ''Well, I have to go with Sakura on this. We've grown up with Sasuke, and he has the tendency to not share what he wants unless he really wants it. So unless he wants contact with me really bad, he wouldn't say a thing.''

''Tch. You guys seem to have him figured out.''

''We have all of each other figured out. There's nothing we can really hide from each other.'' Sakura mumbled while stealing a corner of Naruto's sandwich. His response was a garbled 'hey' since he was drinking milk of his own.

He briefly narrowed his eyes at his pink haired friend. ''Anyway, she's right. So whatever he is hiding, I'm sure Sakura can get it out of him before the party.''

She stopped chewing and looked at him. ''Are you crazy? He already got mad at me for trying to get you a reward, how the hell am I gonna get him to spill before the party?''

''You're a girl and our best friend. I'm sure you'll get it out of him quick.'' he responded with a smile.

Her candy pink hair whipped in front of her face as the wind blew past. ''I'll do my best. I can't make you any promises.''

Kiba shook his head while collecting his trash. ''You guys are impossible.''

''True, but we're not afraid to hide it.'' Naruto replied with his arm around Sakura.

She smiled. ''Anyways, the bell's gonna ring in a bit. And I gotta talk to Sasuke for the next few periods thanks to you.''

He threw her arms around her and planted a kiss on her cheek. ''You know you love me. And besides, we both might benefit out of this.''

Her eye brow arched. ''How?''

''If I get to date him, maybe I get him interested in a threesome between us.'' he said with a mischevious grin.

She shook her head once more with a giggle before returning the kiss to his cheek and getting up. ''Only you Naruto. Bye.''

''Bye.'' both boys mumbled before picking up there stuff and heading in the opposite direction.

''I can't believe the both of you. Totally crushing on Sasuke and making up plans just to get him.'' Kiba mumbled while texting.

''Trust me. When you've been crushing on him for three fourths of the school year and he's breaking down, you do anything to get him. Especially when your crush is breaking down into you, you go after them twice as hard as you usually do. Especially when it's Sasuke Uchiha.''

''Hm… I guess you have a point.''

''No. I do have a point.'' he said with a straight face.

And with that being said, the bell rang.

* * *

Of course, as soon as Sakura sat down in the car, Sasuke caught her sneaky face. She then gave him the what-the-fuck face, and he gave her the Uchiha face, so she dropped the what-the-fuck face, and gave him the happy Haruno face as a distraction.

''What'd you do?'' he asked with narrowed eyes.

Sakura smiled while looking down at her phone. ''Oh whatever do you mean?''

''You know what I mean. Naruto didn't touch me once today. In fact he didn't even look at me or speak to me. He did what I do to him. He ignored me.'' Sasuke stated while looking Sakura in the eye.

She shrugged her shoulders before looking back down at her phone. ''So what? Your actually complaining about him ignoring you? Something's a little wrong with this picture Sasuke.''

''Whatever Sakura. Point is, you guys talked. What'd you guys talk about?''

''You know the usual. Me, Naruto, clothes, the party, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and you getting together, what we're wearing to the party, and–''

''Me and Naruto are never getting together and you know that.'' he seethed.

''Never say never. Shit happens. That's what I said before I got with Naruto.'' she reminded the dark haired teen.

He looked at the stop light in front of him and then looked over at her. ''Why can't you and Naruto come to terms that we're not getting together?''

''How about you come to terms that the two of you might eventually get together?'' she asked with a smirk.

He cracked a fake smile. ''How about no.''

''How about yes,'' she started, ''I just don't get why you won't give Naruto a chance. It's not like something's wrong with him. He's a good person and definite dating material.''

He rolled his dark eyes. ''Be that as it may, I'm not interested right now. Maybe if he stopped grabbing all over me like his own personal toy, I'd consider it.''

''Hm… I guess I should tell him that.'' she mumbled.

He glared out the corner of his eye. ''Sakura, I'm eventually gonna stop talking to you if all your gonna do is do your best to get me and Naruto together.''

She sucked her teeth. ''You know you can't do that. I'll just end up stalking you till you respond like I did last time. And besides I'm one of the people you actually talk to since Naruto's the other one.''

''Whatever. I'm sure I could find someone else to actually talk to.''

''Right… you barely talk to Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin and they're supposedly your other group of friends.'' she retorted.

He parked in his drive way before looking back at her with his usual passive face. ''This is why I called you annoying when we were younger.''

''And it's also why you took it back and fell for me afterward when we got older.'' she pointed out a smile as she followed him to the front door.

He rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. ''Hm. It's also why I took back liking you.''

''Aw Sasuke. You know you still love me,'' she started while taking her shoes off, ''besides we're best friends, we'll never stop liking each other. Our feelings will never die.'' she ended in a dramatic tone.

''Yeah right. So you're promoting me and Naruto to date even though you still like us?'' he asked with arched eyebrows and folded arms.

She nodded. ''Yeah what's wrong with that? As long as the both of you are happy and I can spy on you while your sexing it up then it's okay.'' she finished with a smile. Sasuke stayed passive before rolling his eyes and going up the stairs with Sakura right behind him. ''What?''

''You make no sense, that's what.'' he responded after throwing his stuff on his bed.

She copied his action and folded her arms. ''How?''

''Because… you'd eventually feel jealousy and you wouldn't want to be around me and him anymore. It could possibly ruin our friendship.'' he stated while looking her in the eye. At first her face remained passive till it turned into a small smirk. ''What are you smirking for?''

''Because that's what happened to us when me and Naruto got together…. You were hating on me and Naruto. … You were jealous.'' she said to herself in disbelief.

Sasuke momentarily grimaced and turned his back to her. ''Hm.''

''Oh my gosh you were! Why didn't you say anything?'' she shouted at his back.

He growled. ''What do you expect me to say? Break up so everything can go back to normal and I can have who I want.''

''Maybe if it brought you back into our group. Wait… who'd you want?'' she asked while turning him around.

He looked her in the eye tersely before looking to the floor. ''At first I wanted you, but after the second year of you and Naruto dating… I wanted him.''

She smiled and threw her arms around him. ''This is great Sasuke! You feel something for Naruto! The two of you can get together and–''

''No Sakura.'' he stopped her short and pulled out of the hug.

She frowned. ''But why not?''

''I just don't wanna get wrapped up in him right now. Maybe later, but… just not now.'' he mumbled.

She sighed and wrapped her arms back around him. ''Whatever, but don't waste your time and his time. If you don't get him soon, someone else might or he could stop trying to fight for you.''

''Tch. That will never happen.''

''Like I said before Sasuke, never say never.''

* * *

''But really though Naruto, why do you go through such great lengths to get one person?'' Kiba asked while watching his friend look through his closet for his party outfit tonight.

Naruto growled while throwing another shirt behind him. ''I've been over this with you Kiba.'' he mumbled while quickly glancing at another shirt and throwing it behind him. He's been looking for one of his favorite shirts for the last hour and a half. He still has to find his pants and his shoes. Not to mention they still have to go to Kiba's so he can get his outfit together.

Kiba dodged the shirt and rolled his eyes. ''I realized that, but I think you're forgetting I'm not the bisexual one whose extra close with his ex girlfriend and crushing on his guy best friend.''

''Okay, both of those are true, but,'' he started with a pair of jeans in hand, ''it's kinda obvious why I'm doing what I'm doing.''

''Well… it's not obvious to me.'' he retorted.

Naruto shoved everything he threw and moved around in his closet back haphazardly. ''Well, lemme put it this way for you. If Hinata was the one you absolutely wanted, wouldn't you stop at anything just to get her?''

''Of course. I would do just about anything for her.'' he responded with fire in his eyes.

He grinned. ''Exactly. I bet you would get one of your ex's or friends to help you to get closer to her.''

Kiba rolled his eyes and shook off his grin.''I would… okay fine. I see your point, but this is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about. Just like Sakura said, he's a tough cookie to crumble. Since, he's that way, how are you gonna get with him?''

''I'm not sure….'' he trailed off.

''Exactly. You can't just expect Sasuke to walk up to you and proclaim his love for you and then after that you guys fuck like no tomorrow. That's not gonna happen.'' he said with a bit of a chuckle.

''… Have you been in my dreams?'' he asked seriously.

Kiba began to laugh once more. ''Wow… you're definitely stuck on Sasuke's dick already.''

''Well sorry! You know I can't help myself when it comes to hot people. I fold easily.'' he finished with a pout.

''That's your problem. You shouldn't chase after someone for so long and be stuck on them. I know it hurts like hell, but still. You're better off getting back with Sakura.'' he stated nonchalantly.

His blue eyes vaguely dulled. ''I know. I've thought of the same thing a couple times. But I dunno Kiba… I'm in too deep. I can't give up now. It's like impossible.''

''I know. For you, giving up on prey is the worst thing you could ever do, but if Uchiha doesn't give you some type of response by tonight, then you better quit on him.'' he said while giving his friend a pat on the back.

A smile spread across his lips. ''Thanks for looking out Kiba.''

''Anytime, but that's not important. You need to look for your outfit so I can get mine, and we can pick up Hinata.''

He rolled his eyes and headed for his dresser. ''Roger that.''

* * *

He slightly glared at the girl next to him. Why couldn't this girl take a hint? And why the hell did Sakura leave him alone on a couch? Here they were at Karin's party, already filled with drunk and high teenagers running a muck in Karin's home. Of course she couldn't care less. Karin had money, so whatever that was ruined or needed to be cleaned, she could hire people for that and easily replace everything. Lucky for her that her parents were out for the weekend. Other than the fact she had money and everything could be replaced, it was the main fact that the crush of her dreams was right in front of her and no one was stopping her. Sasuke Uchiha was in her grasp, and nothing could get in the way… yet.

''Are you having fun yet?'' she asked sweetly while not so casually getting closer to him.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, before taking another sip of whatever Sakura handed to him in his cup. Hopefully it was strong, so he could get knocked out and completely ignore every word she was saying. ''You know I'm the person who rarely has fun.''

She pouted with a flip of her cherry red hair. ''So? You never know. You could have fun at my party.''

He mentally rolled his eyes and was praying for Sakura to get back. Her job usually consisted of keeping Karin and other girls off of him. At this moment she was about to get fired…. ''I don't really like parties.''

''But why not? They can be pretty fun if you're with the right people.'' she claimed with another sensual look crossing her face.

Sasuke fought the urge to death glare. ''Yeah… the right people.''

''Oh come on Sasuke. There's tons of people you could have fun with here. Especially one in particular.''

Sakura appeared and gave Karin a look before grabbing Sasuke's hand. ''Yeah me and Naruto. Excuse me Karin, but this boy is mine for tonight.'' she stated with a big smile.

Of course she crossed her arms and glared at her. ''Whatever you say Haruno.'' she mumbled before briskly walking away.

The two watched briefly as she walked away before looking at each other and shrugging. ''Why'd you leave me alone?'' he finally asked with annoyance.

''I'm sorry. I was looking around for Naruto. He didn't text me back from earlier, so I figured he was around here some where. And besides, you hate it when I drag you around places.'' she stated with a look.

He slightly frowned at the name of a certain someone. ''Hm. So you didn't find that loser?''

She rolled her eyes. ''No, I did not find _our_ loser.''

''He did say he was coming right?''

''Of course. You know he doesn't miss a party. Especially when he knows that your coming.'' she said with a smirk and a elbow to his ribs.

He tersely glared at her. ''Anyways, or we gonna look for him or what?''

''I'm gonna look for him. Your just gonna stand in the corner and look pretty.'' she said with a playful smack to the cheek.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. ''Fine, you do that.''

She smiled. ''Good I'll be back in five to ten minutes.''

''Sure you will….'' he mumbled as he watched her walk away. He looked at all the stupid teenagers around him and leaned against the wall. She better hold her word to being back soon.

* * *

The grin could not be wiped off his face. Wanna know why? He looked hot. He smelled hot. He had his hot friend and his friend's hot girlfriend. Plus they arrived in his hot car. What else could make this night even hotter? Him getting some, because with the way he looked, he could definitely get some tonight. And that was his plan. He and Kiba talked it over more at his house and it was official. It was completely official that tonight, the only thoughts that should be going through his head was, ''Get some and fuck Sasuke.'' And by fuck Sasuke, he meant forget that bastard.

It occurred to him a while back, that thanks to his stupid crush on Sasuke, he hasn't gotten some in six months. _Six months_. Six months of his life he will never get back and get the chance to fuck somebody. He was Naruto fuckin' Uzumaki. He got to fuck someone at least twice a month, but with his stupid crush, he got to fuck no one, and it killed him. Twelve fucks he missed out on thanks Sasuke… _twelve_. So now… Sasuke Uchiha was off his mind. The only thing that was on his mind, is fucking period.

His plan was to stroll in and act cool, find someone good looking to talk with, hope that person is just as horny as he is or wasted so he can talk them into it, and get some. That was the plan, but he knew the plan would back fire. Wanna know why? Oh yeah, fuckin' Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno being in the same house as him. He knew if he got one look at Sasuke, he would probably be weak in the knees and kneeling before his hot and sexiness. Plus his crush made his stomach fill with bubbles and butterflies.

Sakura on the other hand…. She sometimes made him weak in the knees and kneeling before her hot and sexiness, but what she did the most was make him do the right thing when he was about to do the wrong thing. When he tried to get himself dead drunk at some other party, who shows up with his car keys in her hand? Sakura of course. When he was mad, depressed, and having a bad day and thought about trying triple C, who came and took the pills out of his possession? Sakura Haruno. She was always there to stop him, so if she saw him looking for a random piece of ass to fuck, he most likely will be stopped with her girly over protective hot reasoning, and he hated it. So this plan, was most likely gonna back fire, no matter what.

''Are your eyes already scanning who you're gonna fuck tonight?'' his friend asked with a smile and an arm around his girl.

He looked back at him with a grin. ''You know it.''

Hinata quietly watched the two, before deciding to speak. ''Are you sure about this Naruto?''

''Yes, I'm sure Hinata. Nothing will change my mind about fucking anybody.'' he responded with firmly folding his arms.

Kiba chuckled. ''Oh really? Not even Sakura walking towards us?''

''Nope, not even Saku– oh my gosh she looks good tonight.'' he finished with an agape mouth.

''Eh, you have fun with that. Hinata and I are going to go look for more friends to hang out with.'' he said after planting a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek.

His ocean blue eyes tersely looked at the couple and rolled his eyes. ''Yeah, whatever. You go do that.'' he mumbled with his eyes dead set back on Sakura.

''Hey! I was looking for you. Did you just get here?'' she asked while wrapping her arms around him.

He melted into her as she hugged him. She smelled so sweet and looked so hot. So maybe Kiba was right. Maybe he couldn't do it…. ''Yeah actually we did. Sorry, I didn't text back. I was busy helping Kiba with an outfit and looking for one of my own.'' he mumbled into her hair which happened to smell just as good as her.

She separated from the hug and gave him a small smile. ''Well whatever, come on. If we don't get back to Sasuke soon he's gonna have another bitch fit and more girls surrounding him.''

Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes. Great, now he _had_ to see that bastard. ''How long have you guys been here?''

''Hm… like thirty minutes.'' she said while leading him to the Uchiha.

Damn. They still had a whole night to go. They usually didn't leave a party till after two hours. ''Wow. I guess we're gonna be here for a while.''

''You know it,'' she began with a smile, ''hey look, there's Sasuke.''

He prayed she wouldn't say that. Apparently his praying didn't work, because guess what his betraying Uzumaki eyes did? They looked right at that Uchiha from head to toe. Good lord, he was as sexy as he feared. Sakura had to have dressed him, because he wouldn't put this much effort into an outfit, and he was wearing the usual colors that set off his skin tone. None other than red and black. He would have to thank Sakura for this hot image later, but curse her for ruining his fucking chances. Pun intended. ''Did you do Sasuke's outfit?''

She grinned eagerly. ''Is it that obvious?''

''Yes, he looks a lot hotter than usual.'' he mumbled while approaching the Uchiha.

''That was the plan.'' she mumbled into his ear before they were in front of Sasuke.

Of course he looked at them like they were up to no good. ''Took you long enough.''

She rolled her eyes. ''You know I wasn't gone longer than six minutes. You'll live, anyways I brought Naruto.''

He made eye contact with the blonde briefly. ''I noticed.''

Naruto slightly frowned in return. ''Well since we've met up, I'm gonna go get something to drink and possibly get wasted.'' Since he couldn't fuck, might as well do something that could get him so drunk that'll make him believe he fucked someone.

Sakura lightly grimaced. ''Fine, I guess I'll catch you in a bit.'' she mumbled before planting a kiss on his cheek.

''Yeah. Trust me, I'm not gonna be gone long.'' he stated before returning the kiss.

She nodded in response and watched as he walked away. When she turned back around to look at her other friend, of course his face put in his usual glare. She slightly taken back from the randomness of it. ''What?''

''Why do you and him still kiss?''

She scoffed. ''That's not kissing. Giving someone a kiss on the cheek is really nothing. I do it to you, him, and all my other friends all the time.''

''Hm. Whatever you say.'' he mumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

It was her turn to glare. ''Why won't you admit it?''

''Admit what?''

''That you freakin' like Naruto. It's obvious. Me and him can't do anything together without you completely glaring at me or the both of us.'' she stated with folded arms.

He shook his head. ''I'm not admitting anything.''

''Well, you need to admit something before the end of the night.'' she said to him before a kiss to his cheek as well as and walking off.

His hand reached for the kiss to his cheek to wipe it off as usual, but he left it in place, and began to clench his fists. Why did Sakura have to be right?

* * *

My god did he feel pathetic. He was sitting in the bathroom on top of the toilet seat thinking about that… monstrosity, that rapist, that… that blonde. He had locked himself in about an hour ago on the top floor. The floor that is no one is allowed to come on in Karin's house. People held there word to that, so he's been locked in the bathroom with his own absolute piece and quiet. Minus the mega partying from down stairs and his phone going off. Sakura kept texting him like a freak of course, since he'd been gone for about an hour. He ignored everyone text and turned his phone off.

Then he sat in silence while feeling sorry for his self with a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass he stole before he entered the bathroom. He was feeling sorry for the fact, he just couldn't admit that he does have feelings for Naruto. Feelings that he hoped to be distinguished by the end of the night, but so far his feelings were here to stay. By the fifth shot, his feelings were still present and he didn't even feel the slightest inebriated. Damn Uchiha's and their high alcohol tolerance. He couldn't even get drunk if he tried. He just hoped by the end of the night he would be Sakura and Naruto-less.

Sasuke grabbed the shot glass and refilled it to the brim with brown liquid. He tilted his head back and swallowed the liquid easily. He ignored the slight sting and began to refill the glass until he heard voices in the next room. Which was a bedroom connected to the bathroom to the hallway. He never thought to lock the other door due to the fact no one should be, or would be upstairs unless they were Karin. He stayed absolutely quiet to listen to the voices in the next room. They sounded pretty familiar…

''Thanks for the shirt.'' It sounded like a girl.

''No problem. I don't want you to be stuck with a sticky chest all night unless I'm the one who causes it.'' That was definitely a boy comment.

The girl laughed. ''Shut up Naruto.''

Fuck. What the hell were they doing up here? Sasuke set the whiskey bottle down lightly before getting up and reaching for the bathroom door. Of course it was absolutely pointless due to the fact it looked like Sakura opened it first. The two of them stopped short, lost the giggles, and smiles and faced Sasuke with same face he was giving them, passive and curious. ''What are you guys doing up here?''

Naruto glared in return. ''It depends. What are you doing up here?''

Sakura looked at the both of them before rolling her eyes. ''Me and Naruto are up here because someone spilled something on my shirt. He offered me his wife beater to change into. We came up stairs because the downstairs bathroom and rooms were taken. Is that a good enough answer?''

He looked her briefly before looking away. ''Hm.''

''We answered your question, so are you gonna answer ours?'' Naruto asked with eye contact to Sasuke.

He narrowed his eyes in return. ''I hate parties, so I came up here with a bottle of liquor I stole and a shot glass.''

''Ooh, you got that right. I like your version of a party better.'' Sakura claimed while taking a swig straight out of the bottle.

Naruto smiled at her actions, but his face turned sour when he caught Sasuke looking at him. ''Can I help you bastard?''

''I'm fine loser.'' he replied with a glare.

The pink haired teen looked at the two and rolled her eyes again. ''That's it,'' she began while grabbing each of there hands, ''you guys are being absolutely stupid.'' she stated as she pushed them both on two the bed.

''Like we're gonna fix it by being in the same bed together. What do you want us to do? Fuck and make up?'' Sasuke stated with sarcasm.

''Even though I would love to see that, no. Instead we're gonna have a mini bitch circle.'' she said before walking back to the bathroom for the whiskey.

Naruto laid back on his elbows. ''Why?''

She returned. ''You know why. Both of you are being freakin' retarded over this crush thing.''

''No we're not.'' both responded at the same time. They both glared at each other in return.

She folded her arms. ''Oh really? Well Sasuke's the one in the bathroom trying to drink himself into oblivion while Naruto's the one acting bipolar. Totally willing to do anything to get Sasuke at school, but now your completely hating him for no obvious reason. So because the both of you are being fucktards, I'm making you bitch.'' she claimed while thrusting the bottle in front of both of the boys.

Both of them looked at the bottle and then looked at each other. Naruto was the one who reached out and grabbed the bottle. Sasuke glared and moved farther away from him on the bed. ''Well, since I have the bottle, I guess I'll start first.'' he mumbled before bringing the bottle to his lips. After his brief swig, and his thick swallow, he handed the bottle back over to Sakura. ''Right now, I wanna bitch my number one problem,'' he started and settled his eyes on the person behind him, ''Sasuke.''

Of course he glared in return of the mention of his name. ''Bring it on loser.''

''Anytime. First off, you're constantly confusing me. One moment your completely ignoring, beating on me, and calling me names, but now you're just getting pissed off that I'm not doing any of those things, and you won't even tell me why. Not to mention, you always look at me and Sakura like we're up to no good when we're together.'' he finished while pointing at their female best friend.

Sakura quirked a candy pink eyebrow and nodded at his statement. She then locked eyes with Sasuke and thrust the bottle in his direction. He looked at it for a moment with a small scowl on his face before taking ahold of the neck. He took one more hard look at Naruto before taking his own swig and giving the bottle back to Sakura. ''I'm gonna bitch about my number one problem,'' he began with a glare to Naruto's blonde hair, ''and of course it's Naruto.''

''Che, like your so original.'' he responded under his breath.

''Takes one to know one idiot. I'm just used to you and Sakura doing things behind my back. You guys didn't tell me for a while when the both of you started to date, so I'm just keeping a look out. And, you're the one confusing me. For six months, you've been grabbing all over me constantly, trying to get in my pants, and practically stalking me and all of a sudden in one day you completely stop talking to me, looking at me, grabbing me, and you suddenly start to glare at me. Why? I don't know, because I haven't done shit to you.'' he finished with icy tone.

A growl was heard in Naruto's throat. ''Sakura, hand me the bottle.'' he stated in a hard voice. She gave him a look for his tone directed at her before she rolled her eyes and gave him the bottle. He took gulp as compared to his small swig from last time and thrust the bottle back at Sakura. ''First of all me and Sakura never told you about us because we were afraid of your reaction okay. You already glared at us enough when we would just mess with each other. Not to mention you're the one that never responded to any of my advances, so why should I keep them up where I'm getting no where with them? And besides I've decided to give up on you, that's why I keep glaring at you, because I'm done with you.'' he spat with venom.

Sasuke's fist tightened into the bed spread and his face turned into a full scowl. ''Sakura. Bottle. Now.'' he said sternly with his hand out to her. She glared at him, but handed over the bottle. He took more of a chug before hastily handing the bottle back to her. ''Forget about the whole you and Sakura topic, because right now it's about me and you. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the type of person who gives people reactions to their advancements. Didn't you notice it took me just about three years to finally admit to myself that I had feelings for Sakura. So what made you think you were any different, that'd you get in my pants even faster? And right, you're done with me? No, you're not done till you get them in bed at least once. Besides I'm done with you.'' he responded in the same tone Naruto gave him.

A louder growl came out his throat. ''… Bottle.''

Sakura looked at the both of them. ''You know what? No. No more bottle, because you two are still acting fucking stupid. Fuck that, you're acting worse than you did before,'' she stated while glaring at the both of them. Of course both looked back at her with slight scowls. She ignored them and continued. ''Naruto, don't you fucking see? The only reason Sasuke actually cares about me and you together, and you completely blowing you off because he has feelings for you. Sasuke, its obvious Naruto is not threw with you yet, so don't get so pissy with him. So the both of you need to stop, and actually talk like regular friends, and not like fucked up ex's.'' she claimed while raising her voice.

The two boys glanced between her and each other. Naruto was the first one to speak because the only words he truly heard were Sasuke has feelings for you. Was Sakura just mouthing off or just telling the truth? He looked over at Sasuke. The two caught eye contact before he growled and turned his head sideways to hide… a blush. A grin spread across his face before he reached across the bed and tackled Sasuke with a kiss to his cheek. ''Oh my gosh, you really like me!'' he stated while shaking the Uchiha.

Sasuke flenched from the contact. He'd have to thank Sakura for this later. ''Get off me loser!'' he managed to gasp out from Naruto's tight grasp.

''My work here is done,'' Sakura said with a smile, ''I'll come back in about an hour.'' she while walking to the bathroom door.

''No problem. Thanks a lot Sakura!'' Naruto said with a smile with his arms still wrapped around Sasuke.

He was still glaring in his grasp. ''Could you at least loosen your grip you numbskull.''

''Anything for you babe.'' he mumbled into his shirt.

Sasuke let out a sigh as his breath was returned. ''Thanks and try not to call me babe too often.''

''No problem sexy.'' he mumbled into his shirt once more.

He rolled his dark eyes. ''Could you please stop with names. We're not even technically going out.''

His blonde head shot up. ''Why not? You like me don't you?'' he asked with a pout.

This time he shook his head, and ran a hand through his choppy hair. ''Yes I do, but neither of us has asked each other out yet.''

''I'll ask you–.'' Naruto was stopped short by Sasuke's finger to his lips.

''We have to set shit straight first. You cannot keep grabbing me at school… in front of other people.'' he claimed while looking him straight in the eye.

Naruto's bottom lip began to quiver. ''Are you kidding me? All I love to do is grope. It's also how I mark my territory.'' he said with saddened blue eyes.

''If you keep it up, I'll just keep slamming you against walls at school.''

''I'm actually fine with that.''

''Aren't you sick of being shoved into walls?'' Sasuke asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Naruto grinned. ''Actually no. It turns me on.''

He momentarily stared at the blonde. ''You're such a masochist.''

''Don't I know it.'' he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms back around Sasuke, ''speaking of turn ons. Wanna know what else turns me on?''

''Not really….''

''Well, I'll tell you anyway,'' he started while taking his arms off of Sasuke, ''if it wasn't obvious enough. It's you babe.'' he finished with a small smile after he was straddling Sasuke on the bed.

A smirk appeared on his face. ''If it wasn't obvious enough.''

''That's right, and since I have you in my grasp, I'm not gonna let you go.'' he mumbled before crushing their lips together. Sasuke wasn't so shocked with it and decided to take Sakura's advice. Go with the mother fucking flow.

The two laid completely back on the bed with their tongue wrestle in play. It was nothing but hot. Nipping, sucking, nibbling, hands trailing everywhere, it was perfect. It was nothing but a battle for dominance and who could earn the most moans and groans. So far Sasuke was winning, constantly sucking on Naruto's pink muscle and nibbling on his plump bottom lip with his hands moving between Naruto's chest and kneading his oh so soft ass. All of his advances caused Naruto to react just as hard. Every time a lip was bitten, a hand clenched tighter in someone's hair. Every time someone's ass was squeezed, a hump was given. Sort of like an exchange.

The two boys separated from the kiss and made nothing but eye contact. Both eyes were filled with nothing but lust for one another. Lust that will do nothing but grow by the end of the night. To get their momentary lust fulfilled, Naruto began to take of his shirt while keeping his eyes on Sasuke. ''You better start taking your shirt off too bastard.''

''Hm. How about you take it off me yourself.'' he challenged.

Naruto smirked. ''No problem.'' he said before reaching for the bottom hem of his shirt. He lifted the cloth and commanded Sasuke to lift his arms, to which he obliged with a loser mumbled under his breath. Naruto returned the comment with a bastard and threw the shirt randomly in the room and lowered his head back down to the face that was finally his.

Sasuke was the one who kissed him first, but not before flipping the two of them over so he was the one on top. Naruto growled into the kiss and made terse eye contact with him before taking a hand and smacking his ass. He was caught off guard by it, and groaned into the kiss. In return the blonde did smile into the kiss. There eyes met before Sasuke grinded extra hard against his arousal. A moan erupted through Naruto's throat and vibrated in the kiss. A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face after his triumph.

His smirk only grew as he continued to move his hips on Naruto's. Their arousal and lust only growing as he continued. It was getting to the blonde. Finally in bed with the one he's wanted for six straight months, grinding on him while hotly making out was another dream of his that he never got to finish. This was something that had to be finished, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He removed his right hand from Sasuke's left jean pocket, and shoved his hand into his boxers.

A muffled groan was heard in the kiss. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at Naruto who had mischief is his own. He figured two could play at that game, so he took a hand of his own and thrust a hand down Naruto's boxers. The blonde gave the same response he did and growled right after. His Uchiha lover smirked back, detached the kiss, and began tonguing at Naruto's tan neck while not skipping a beat with the hand down his pants.

Naruto was able to freely cry out and use his other hand to lace his fingers through Sasuke's choppy raven hair. Which urged Sasuke on, not to mention the hand down his pants as well. His tongue ghosted over the delicious tan skin with vigor. Going in circles, triangles, squares, hearts, and even as far as to writing his name all with his tongue. He then quit with the shapes and started the nipping and sucking. He bit a lil too hard when Naruto grabbed at his arousal in the right spot.

''Ow, watch it bastard.'' he growl moaned.

''I have a better idea. How about you stop jacking me off and start taking off he rest of your clothes.'' he replied haughtily while getting up to take off his own pants.

Naruto smirked. ''Yes master.'' he said sincerely while starting to slip his own pants off.

Sasuke was able to get his off in a flash with Naruto savoring ever moment. ''Could you please stop staring and continue taking off your pants now.''

''Fine, calm down master. I was just admiring your assets. Especially that tight ass of yours.'' he mumbled with a grin as he dropped his jeans and boxers.

''Hm. You won't be able to get my tight ass, until I get buried in yours.'' he responded back with a smirk before he moved closer to the blonde.

Naruto copied his smirk. ''Rawr.'' before he wrapped his arms around his neck while Sasuke's arms snaked around his waist. He roughly pulled him against each other and earned two groans in response. ''Fuck foreplay, let's get this show on the road.'' he mumbled against Sasuke's cheek.

''Sure… fuck, I don't have a condom on me.'' he said into Naruto's blonde locks.

''Hello, I think you're forgetting I'm the person who walks around with condoms _and_ lube at all times.'' he said with a smile.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk. ''Fine then, whip it out.''

''Gladly,'' he said with a kiss to his cheek and bended over to get the stuff out of his pants. He stood back up with different colored condoms and a small bottle of KY lubricant. ''Pick a color.'' he said while spreading each condom between his fingers.

He quirked an eyebrow. ''Does this seriously matter?''

''Of course it does! Just pick one.'' he said while shoving them in his face.

He rolled his eyes. ''Which one do you think my dick will look better in?''

''Hmm… all of them. That's why I need you to choose.''

He sucked his teeth and picked the rainbow one. ''Happy now?''

Naruto dropped the rest of the condoms. ''Yes. Especially since you picked my favorite one,'' he then began to unscrew the KY bottle, ''lube time.''

''Give the bottle to me. Your the one whose about to get fucked.'' he said with a smirk.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. ''Yes master.'' he said while handing him the bottle.

Sasuke returned his tongue gesture and poured a medium amount in his hand. ''Get on the bed and bend over.'' he commanded while pushing the blonde towards the bed.

''Fine master.'' Naruto said with sarcasm and happily shook his ass in the air.

Sasuke shook his head and placed the lube on three of his fingers. He then placed his fingers at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in, which gained him a hard groan and a shiver from his blonde under him. ''Can you take it loser?'' he said in a snarky tone.

He growled in return. ''You try getting fucked up the ass bastard.''

''That's for later.'' he mumbled before shoving another finger in. Of course Naruto hissed in return. Sasuke ignored his hiss and continued to stretch him slowly but surely. When Naruto started to moan Sasuke removed his fingers and tore the condom open with his teeth and one hand. He slipped it on his arousal and gave Naruto a smack to ass. ''Are you ready for this dobe?''

Naruto slightly moaned in response. ''I'm ready when you are.''

He gave his usual one syllable response and slowly began pushing the tip in. He hissed in unison with Naruto from the sensation and continued to push into the tight heat. Once he was in to the hilt, he rocked in the heat of Naruto and fought the urge to continuously plow him into the bed. Of course he wasn't the only one. Naruto eagerly pushed back against him and drew out another hiss. He pulled out all the way to the tip and went back in just as fast. He continued and sped up the pace with each thrust. My god did it feel amazing to buried in his sweet heat. The way it sucked him in without a doubt. Burying himself over and over again that tight ass that was finally his was the best thing ever at the moment.

Naruto shared the same feelings as Sasuke. Even though his moans weren't loud to Sasuke's ears, he was hitting his sweet spot over and over again. At every thrust at his spot, he saw bright stars behind his eyes. His fingers were clenched so hard in the comforter that they were cramping. He took one of his hands and reached to his neglected arousal. His moans grew from more contact. He was on the verge of coming so hard. He knew Sasuke was to, due to the way his length twitched inside of him.

With a few more thrusts to his prostate and jerks of his hand, he came hard nearly shouting Sasuke's name. Sasuke continued to plunge into his heat till he finally came just as hard with his fingers digging into Naruto's ass. After he was able to function again, he slowly pulled out and threw the condom to the side. He then shoved Naruto over to get a look at his face. Of course he looked mind blown. Flushed cheeks, blonde hair in disarray, little beads of sweat with some of his blonde hair stuck to his forehead, and his blue eyes filled with nothing but satisfaction and lust.

Sasuke smirked to himself and reached down to kiss him. ''Are you still alive dobe?''

''… I just died and went to heaven.'' he said with a grin and a hoarse voice.

His smirk grew. ''Good. Now will you go out with me?''

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. ''You don't have to ask me twice!'' he claimed before reaching up and bringing the Uchiha down with him in a hard kiss.

Officially the best night of his life. Who knew being a masochist could get him what he wanted?

* * *

**Sorry it's so long. :P**

**It's my first yaoi lemon. Was it acceptable? ;]**

**Review please. :D**

**!(-K)**


End file.
